


To x Live x Is x to x Fight

by KingJackson10101010



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute Midoriya Izuku, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Heavy Subtext, Kuramama, Leopapa, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Possessive Gon Freecs, Protective Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Sassy Killua, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Seriously it may as well be text, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson10101010/pseuds/KingJackson10101010
Summary: To the rest of the world, heroes are the ideal. Everyone wants to be one, and most have the same reasons: to protect people, to gain respect, glory, fame, fortune... but the job is always to save and protect, and no one wants it more than the future Symbol of Peace, Izuku Midoriya.Hunters couldn’t be more different. They’re no heroes, or at least no one thinks of them as such. Elite mercenaries for hire given a license to do whatever they please. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are all working together to accomplish their individual goals, having decided that standing together as comrades is more effective than working separately. Gon wants to gain his father’s approval. Killua wants to escape his family. Kurapika wants vengeance. Leorio wants to help people in the way he wished someone had helped his friend.What happens when these two worlds collide? What will people think of these mysterious young “heroes”? Their strength, skill, resolve, experience?What does the future have in store for them?
Relationships: Gon/Killua, Leorio/Kurapika
Comments: 25
Kudos: 204





	1. If x It x Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, this is something I’ve wanted to do for a while. I’ll keep at it until I drop. Which I inevitably will. Insomnia is one hell of a drug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

They hadn’t thought much of it at the time. Just a single flash of light in the midnight sky, like a star falling or a comet passing. The two shared nearly everything with one another, but even then, they just didn’t find it all that important. It was like a bolt of lightning, gone as soon as it came, there one minute and vanished the next. So they said nothing at all, not even to each other.

Gon was resting on a tree branch, unable to sleep at that moment. Killua rested above him, and eyes closed but obviously not asleep either. Gon could hear how his breathing patterns fluctuated. Once he pretended to be asleep during the Hunter Exam in order to eavesdrop on Killua and Kurapika. Killua claimed that he could go for days without rest. And then he threw his pillow at Gon.

Gon smiled fondly. He remembered that time as though it was yesterday, even though it was nearly a year and a half ago. They only spoke to each other after learning they were the same age, and the youngest participants. But truth be told, the snarky boy had caught Gon’s eye before introducing himself. He had spotted him in the crowd, the kid stood out that much. Messy silver-white hair, lithe physique, confident stance, snowy white skin. Not to mention his eyes.

Killua’s eyes were strange in many different ways. Sometimes they were fierce like blue fire, seemingly cold but once you got closer you realized that they were burning stronger than any other flame. Other times they were like ice, deep and freezing your insides. But around Gon, they seemed to be at their best. They were warm and cool at the same time, in a way that reminded him of his home, Whale Island, specifically the times when Gon would go for a swim in the ocean during a scalding summer day. The salt water would soothe his sunburnt skin, and he’d never want to leave. The bright sun made the surface glimmer like a million aquamarines, too beautiful to just abandon.

He locked eyes with those sapphire orbs and declared that he’d never ever stop swimming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  
“Big brother, we want you to be happy.”

Alluka had told Killua that day that she wanted him to be free from her. Killua, on the verge of tears, desperately tried to convince her that no, he won’t leave her ever, he wants to stay and protect her forever.

Gon had watched it happen a mere few feet away, unsure of what he should do for his friend. His friend that was about to start crying, his friend who needed his help. His friend whom he had never even apologized to.

”Gotoh and the others will keep us both safe. We promise.”

”No, Alluka!”

”Big brother, do you like being with Gon? Do you want to be a hunter?”

That, Killua hadn’t responded to. Instead he snapped his mouth shut, clearly not able to refute, his face red as a tomato and his eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

Alluka closed her eyes. A few seconds passed and a strange, black aura began to radiate from her body, and it was thick and suffocating for a moment, but then it disappeared. She opened her eyes. They had become blank, empty sockets, her face deathly white like she had put on a mask.

“Killua,” said Nanika, “can you please be happy?”

This time, Killua didn’t refuse her. Gon knew enough about their powers that he knew why. It was because Nanika had never given him a “request” before now. As in, a request he couldn’t turn down.

So that was the end of it. Killua didn’t want to say no to her even if he had been allowed to. And Gon didn’t say it, he’d never say it out loud, but secretly, he thanked all the gods for Alluka and Nanika. Because he didn’t want to leave his friend, the same friend he had nearly lost because of something cruel he said not too long ago.

“...since this has nothing to do with you.”

How could he say something so mean? To his best friend, who had been trying to help him until now. To the one person who had never left his side.

Who had saved him from himself.

”No, Gon! Don’t do that, please! I-I’m so sorry! _I’m so sorry_...”

But why was he apologizing, when Gon was the one who had been a jerk? It just didn’t make sense, and at that moment, a small part of Gon wished that Killua had hated him instead.

But Killua never brought it up after that. Sure he had wheedled and guilt tripped an apology out of Gon, but for all Gon knew, he was just messing with him. He could tell that Killua wanted him to apologize, but it wasn’t enough. All he did was give him a weak “I’m sorry”, and that was that. The two didn’t mention it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His phone rang.

It buzzed twice before Gon dug it out of his pocket. Killua pretended to startle awake, and it was a good attempt. He was a surprisingly decent actor. Gon of course knew better though.

He answered. “Hello?”

 _”Gon? It’s me.”_ A calm, androgynous sounding voice came through.

”Kurapika!” Gon shouted excitedly. With a casual yawn, Killua slid down onto Gon’s branch to see what the commotion was. Smiling, Gon put him on speakerphone.

_”Yes, hi. I was wondering if my call would go through, considering where I am.”_

”...where are you?” Gon asked cautiously.

_”Stuck in an underground cave. It’s been a hectic month for me.”_

Killua snorted. “That makes three of us.”

_”Was that Killua?” Kurapika asked. “I’ve been trying to contact him, but he won’t pick up.”_

”Yeah, I’m here.” Killua moved in closer so that his voice would go into the speaker better. “Sorry. I didn’t want us to be trackable, so I went ahead and tried to modify my phone a bit.”

 _”And how did that turn out?”_ Kurapika sounded like he already knew the answer.

”Guess.” Killua snarked. Gon passed the phone over to him. “Thankfully, it worked out better with Gon’s phone.”

_”That reminds me, what exactly have you two been doing recently?”_

”We finished Greed Island, fought in a war, rescued my sister, and now we’re on the run from the cops because _someone_ —“ he glared at Gon, “—decided that hijacking a freaking motorcycle was a good idea.”

Gon hung his head in embarrassment.

_”Sounds like you’ve had it rough.”_

“Look who’s talking. We haven’t heard from you in months.” Killua switched to an accusatory tone. “Leorio had to fill us in about your going-ons so that we didn’t think you were dead.”

 _”...I’m sorry.”_ He sounded sorry, but also a little bit like he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t do it again.

”We’re not mad, just disappointed.”

_”Smartass.”_

”Anyway, was there something you wanted to tell us, or are you just calling to say hi?”

 _”Killua,”_ Kurapika’s voice suddenly took on a somber tone, _“do you have a brother named Kalluto?”_

”Yeah?” Killua seemed to be fearing the next thing that would be said.

_”Well, he’s become a member of the Phantom Troupe.”_

There was a pregnant pause. Killua’s hand shook, his shoulders hunched, and Gon felt the urge to reach out and try to steady his friend. But he held back, since he knew that it wasn’t his place.

Gon knew about Killua’s family, a clan of infamous assassins that had forced him to undergo brutal training his whole life. Gon felt his blood boil just thinking about it, especially the eldest, Illumi. He didn’t have the right to be anyone’s brother, let alone Killua’s. Gon promised he wouldn’t let Illumi hurt his best friend, not ever again. If he tries, then he better pray for himself.

But Gon knew next to nothing about the youngest of the family, Kalluto. He’d spoken to the feminine looking boy once before, but never saw him again after that. It had been when himself, Kurapika, and Leorio had launched a rescue mission for Killua, and climbed the family mountain to get to him. Afterwards, the youngest Zoldyck ran off with his mother, and that was the last time they saw him.

He wasn’t sure how Killua felt about his younger brother, but it was clearly very upsetting to him to hear this news.

 _”Killua?”_ Kurapika’s voice was gentle.

When Killua next spoke, both his tone and his expression were unreadable.

”How did you find out?”

There was no noise on the other end for some time, and then Kurapika spoke. _“I was investigating their members one by one. You can imagine my surprise when I heard from some of my associates that a Zoldyck had joined the troupe.”_

The silver haired boy remained silent. His already pale face was blanching even further by the second.

_”Killua...”_

”The Phantom Troupe,” now Killua’s voice had dropped an octave, “you still have the same plan, don’t you? That’s why you decided to tell me directly.”

_”...yes.”_

Gon’s stomach lurched as it finally hit him. Kurapika promised once that he would finish off the entire troupe, once and for all, to bring an end to the pain and suffering they cause, and for the sake of those who have been hurt or will be hurt. The Kurta Clan’s massacre was far from the only acts of genocide they have performed, after all.

It made Gon absolutely sick. It was just so unfair that they thought it was okay to kill people for their own benefit. No, they didn’t think it was okay, did they? They knew what they were doing was wrong, and they did it anyway. Like it doesn’t matter who dies as long as it’s not one of them.

Kurapika didn’t think that way. He knew that everyone was suffering because of the troupe, not just himself, and he was seeking to eradicate that misery they were bringing innocents.

But to do that, he would likely be forced to capture, arrest, or even kill each of the remaining members. Even the newer ones who have yet to act as part of the troupe itself. And that included Kalluto.

How did Killua even feel about Kalluto? Did he hate him like he did Illumi? Love him as much as Alluka? Felt indifferent or didn’t care? Gon didn’t know. It was a puzzle he just couldn’t solve. Though he was bad at solving puzzles either way.

Even so, it didn’t look like his cat eyed friend was taking the news very well, so he had to assume that however he felt about Kalluto, it was upsetting to know about him being in the Phantom Troupe.

Because it meant that Kurapika would very likely end up having to kill Kalluto.

Killua clenched his jaw. He looked sick, and when he spoke he sounded on the verge of throwing up.

”Kurapika... I trust your judgement. You know that.”

_”But Killua—“_

”Don’t.” He said it softly and sharply at the same time, and Gon noticed that he had sharpened his claws, and also that his fist was clenched so tightly that his razor nails were cutting into his palms. “Just promise... promise me that you’ll do what you think is right.”

Another long pause as Kurapika went silent, pondering a response most likely.

_”I will. I swear by the Kurta Clan.”_

”Thank you.”

With that, Killua hung up, clutching Gon’s phone close to his chest and he looked so hurt and broken and sad that the instinct to grab onto the former assassin returned tenfold, and this time Gon didn’t ignore it.

Killua didn’t so much as move an inch as Gon quickly wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, and as always, Killua felt cold to the touch and far more tense than he ought to be, and Gon made another declaration, this time out loud, that he wouldn’t let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another plane of existence, a different moment of time and a different location in space, a boy with forest green hair and viridescent eyes watched a star fall from the sky above him.

He’d been momentarily mesmerized, but got back to work immediately after. It’s been roughly an hour and a half since he started his daily training regimen, and he still had another two hours to go.

Some would say that he’s overworking himself, and maybe they’d be right. But it was hard work keeping himself in shape, and anyways, the idea was that he’d need to develop a body that could handle the full power of One For All.

Right now, every part of him ached. His thin but lean body was already slick with sweat. Well built arm muscles rippled as his raw and bloodied fists pummeled the sandbag. His legs struggled to support his weight, his shoulders feeling the impact of each punch. He knew that tomorrow he would be stiff as a board, but nothing he wasn’t used to.

Izuku Midoriya, also known as Deku, was hard at work as he always was. He knew he’d have to do this for years before he’d be quite on the level of his idol, the former number one hero, All Might. It was a reality that he’d not only accepted, but embraced fully. His build wasn’t quite as impressive compared to Sato, who could make himself into a meat monster just by eating sugar, or Todoroki who had a naturally sturdy build, or Bakugo whose stocky frame fit the nature of his quirk, but nonetheless, Izuku was determined to show that he could be on their level.

His lungs burned, but after a while, he switched to kicking exercises. Ever since he nearly did permanent muscle damage to his arms, he’s had to focus his attacks in his legs and whole body. He still made sure to work on punches and such, but considering that he could risk crippling himself, it wasn’t a priority.

It felt like centuries before it was over, but eventually the timer on his phone buzzed and he collapsed on the grass, his bones feeling like steel beams and his limbs heavier than lead. He worked to get air into his body, the lack of oxygen causing a sharp pain in his head. Maybe he overdid it this time. Aizawa would be pissed in the morning, a thought that made him queasy with dread.

Eventually his work out body cooled down a bit, and the freezing night air combined with his sweat caused chills to run down his spine. He should leave now and go back inside before he gets sick or something. It really wasn’t a smart idea to do this outside when it was only forty degrees. Even though Izuku tried to choose a warmer day, he hadn’t gotten any time to train during the day, so he’d been forced to fit it in at night.

Shivering, he dragged himself to his feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man smiled from behind a mask as he watched two worlds collide.


	2. The x Hero x Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see where our bois end up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be. But still, enjoy!

**One month later.**

In the artificially heated confines of his office, the principle of UA High scribbled away at some paperwork, all while bored out of his mind.

Nedzu will be the first to admit that he’s not really a paragon of proper authority. But that’s mainly because he’s the first to let his curiosity run wild. Personally, he thinks it’s one of his far more admirable traits. He wouldn’t have made it to his current position if he hadn’t been the first to search for the truths of this world. But alas, work never rests, and Nedzu is on a severe time crunch. His thirst for knowledge would have to wait, at least for now.

Once he was done filling out orders for new school equipment (some of his first years ended demolishing the miniature training simulation set up for them, all while Aizawa raged quietly and made many desperate attempts to rein them all in. Nezu, meanwhile, thought it was hilarious.), he would have time to investigate last month’s phenomenon. Comets don’t randomly appear in the sky, much to many’s misconceptions, and he was going to figure out what happened exactly. Was it somebody’s quirk? Or something far more sinister? Nedzu had no doubt that he would find the answer, and his mind craved to continue the investigation.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

He put his pen down. The doorknob twisted open without waiting for Nedzu to respond, so he automatically knew who it was.

Four young men walked into the room, all with their heads held high and their backs straight, authority practically  _ oozing _ out of their pores. Not in an oppressive kind of way, but in a strong yet comforting fashion. It was the kind that Nezu only ever saw in veteran heroes.

The head of the group bounced in with youthful vigor. Amused, Nedzu mimicked the boy’s friendly grin. He appeared the shortest of the quartet. Spiky dark hair was highlighted in deep green, and his suntanned skin emphasized his amber eyes. He wore a grass green jacket trimmed in orange and shorts that were identical. His boots were a similar fashion.

The second he saw Nedzu, his already bright eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. The principal could imagine why. He had that effect on most kids, and this one looked no older than a middle schooler. Maybe a first or second year.

“Woooah!” The kid exclaimed excitedly. “What  _ are _ you? Are you a Chimera ant? No, you don’t seem like one…”

“Oi! Gon! Don’t be rude!”

Following ‘Gon’ was a tall, older man clad in a navy blue business suit. He could have been the boy’s father or elder brother, what with that head of jagged black hair, except his tone when speaking to the boy indicated otherwise. Far too gruff to be of any direct relation. In the man’s grasp was a small briefcase, with a red and black checkered pattern. 

He adjusted his rounded glasses. “You can’t just ask him what the hell he is before knowing his damn name! That’s just impolite.”

“And swearing isn’t?”

The third person to walk in was a shorter boy, younger and smaller than the man but older and bigger than the bright eyed kid. Nedzu could tell he could have been a third year at this school if he had ever enrolled, but anyone looking at him would assume he was… well,  _ not _ a he. He had a distinctly feminine face and slim figure. Over a petite but athletic body and worn out white sweatsuit, he wore a long smock of cobalt, lined and trimmed with gold and with a belt cinched around his waist. He had neck length hair that was a similar yellow color to the patterns on his robe, and sharp, iron-gray eyes that held a certain degree of coolness and intelligence. Nezu recognized those kinds of eyes as ones that held many interesting secrets. Hopefully  _ very _ interesting secrets.

“Eh?” The tall man turned to his blonde friend. “It’s just a stupid habit, dammit! And besides, words like ‘hell’ are hardly even swearing!”

“Honestly, you could stand to be a little less vulgar.” The younger man spoke with a smooth, androgynous voice. “And learn some volume control for that matter.”

He had a point there. Nedzu’s ears twitched a bit when the suited man spoke, as he was all but yelling. Still, it was amusing to say the least.

He almost didn’t even see the last person to come in. He was the same age as the first boy, and… gave off a very strange aura. One that could best be described as that of an animal on the lookout for prey. He had a shock of silvery white hair— as in, a literal shock, it was that messy— and catlike sapphire eyes. Speaking of catlike, he had the slender, athletic frame of a showcat. As he slinked into the room with a dangerous level of grace, he took care to lock the door behind him, and those icy eyes swept over and across the room like security cameras.  _ This one is sharp. _

Soon, all four males were standing in a straight line facing Nedzu, their backs straight and their faces set carefully. Though Nedzu could still see some of their individual personalities— the somewhat immature cheeriness of the first one, for example, or the impassive nature of the third— each of them stood shoulder to shoulder in a way that indicated practiced professionalism.

Interesting.

“Gentlemen,” Nedzu began graciously, “I’m very happy you could make it.”

“Yeah, you’d better be, plane tickets ain’t cheap.”

The tall man was promptly elbowed  _ hard _ in the right side. He hissed angrily at the small blonde that hit him, but said small blonde merely stared straight ahead as though nothing had happened.

Nedzu continued, “I’m sure you’re all aware of why I’ve summoned you at a time like this. However, I’d like for us to get to know each other first.”

Just then, the tiny catlike boy spoke up for the first time, his voice oozing disdain. “Huh? You mean you brought us here without knowing what our names are?” He put his hands behind his head as if to be mocking, but it didn’t seem like he was being rude so much as he was being somewhat suspicious.

“Unfortunately, yes. I was told that you four were some of the most efficient Hunters to be seen in years, but nothing more than that.”

The little ‘Gon’ boy piped up, “You bet we are! We didn’t become Hunters for nothing!”

Nedzu chuckled. “I’m sure you know this already, but I’m Principle Nedzu of UA Academy! Am I a bear, a mouse, a dog? Who knows! A pleasure to meet you fine young sirs.”

They all merely nodded at his introduction.

“I’m Gon Freecs!” Announced the boy in green.

The tall man puffed his chest out. “Name’s Leorio Paladiknight!”

“I am called Kurapika.” Said the blonde. Nedzu noted the strange lack of a surname.

“I’m Killua.” Said the final boy. “...Zoldyck.” He finished, like an afterthought.

Nedzu merely smiled to himself. A perfect little opportunity was presenting itself to him, and now was the time to grasp it.

“I’m sure you young men are informed of your mission? If you have any questions, I’ll fill you in.”

“I have one.” Zoldyck interjected. “Why did you call us? By that, I mean  _ you _ , specifically.”

Once again, Nedzu gave a knowing chuckle. “I have recently discovered quite a few anomalies in the system. I’m not sure how many others know about it, but…”

Nedzu paused, partially for dramatic effect, and partially because he was trying to find the best way to phrase this without giving anything away.

“...you understand how heroes work in this world, right?”

All of them nodded… except for the Freecs boy, who merely looked somewhat bemused. He looked to the left at Zoldyck, who gave him a pointed look and patted him tiredly on the shoulder. Nedzu quickly caught onto the fact that the two younger boys were close to one another. Makes sense, since the other two are a bit older.

Nedzu moved on. “Well, because of the systems put in place, they can’t freely investigate unless given permission to do so by the police, or some other authority. I, myself, am part of that authority in my own way, but few people know that.

“The law dictates that if a government sanctioned authority were to give the go ahead, then heroes would be allowed to investigate, and apprehend if need be. Unfortunately, this only applies to underground heroes and the like. They have special permission to work alongside government agencies and law enforcement. Even then, there are so many laws in place that it’s really just not possible to get things done quickly. Heroes just aren’t suited for work like that, but most cops only have basic training. If caught off guard by a villain or the like, it will likely result in casualties.”

“I’m guessing that’s where we come in.”

Kurapika had a hand under his chin, and Nedzu had to contain his admiration as the boy’s brain worked a mile a minute. “As Hunters, we don’t have the same restrictions as heroes do. Your logic is that our Hunter ID’s work like a driver’s license. It works wherever you go. You could say that we’re ‘heroes’ from another country sent to deal with the situation at hand. If anyone questions it, we can lie and say we have a gag order. We could also say all four of us are orphans and that’s why there are no records of us in Japan.”

He probably would have gone on, but Nedzu merely nodded in affirmation. “That’s right, my boy. Now, all we would need to do is give you hero names and ‘quirks’. Simple enough.”

The Hunters looked amongst themselves and nodded.

To be honest, not everything Nedzu is doing is completely legal. Not that it’s the first time. Still, he wasn’t sure that they could be punished for hiring mercenaries if the mercenaries in question weren’t even from this world. They’re walking a rather fine line between what’s accepted and what’s not.

Nedzu smirked. His beady black eyes glinted and darkened further than they already were.

If he could say one thing, it’s that this particular investment was going to be one hell of a ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class 1-A was in a state of panic.

One would think that based on the way they were running amok, scrambling to hide certain things and on the verge of having a ten-way fencing duel that they were all on the brink of madness and preparing for a villain attack. One of those assumptions was true.

The truth of the matter, however, was that they were trying to clean the place up before their new guests arrived.

They were told that a team of new young heroes would be joining them in the dorms for a while. Supposedly, these people were foreigners, and some of the best at that. Everyone was eager to make a good impression, except for one Katsuki Bakugo, whose first instinct was to scream at everyone to pipe down and threaten to blast them all to high heaven (he later ended up helping with the preparations, specifically the food, because “you damn extras don’t have a culinary bone in your stupid bodies”, or so he claimed), and Shoto Todoroki, who was peacefully stretched on the couch and somehow sleeping through the commotion around him, like some sort of elderly cat. Everyone more or less decided to just wake him up once the heroes arrived.

The class reps, Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu, were standing at the front doors with a very large “Welcome, Travelers!!!” banner held between the two of them. They’d originally had the phrase, “Welcome, Foreigners!!!”, but Iida nearly threw a hissy fit over the appropriate time and place to call attention to one’s ethnicity or background, so they agreed to change it.

Meanwhile, everyone else was in charge of getting the place clean before their arrival. Uraraka agreed to float the furniture to allow the others some room to work. Unfortunately, this ended up being counterintuitive; a cockroach was spotted scuttling out from under an armchair, prompting a ten minute game of cat and mouse as the girls (and Yuuga Aoyama) screamed and tried to kill it somehow. Mina Ashido tried to throw acid at it, which only melted the carpet, Kyoka Jirou went to stab it with her Earphone Jacks, resulting in several holes in the floor, and Toru Hagakure tried to crush it with a book, to no avail. As for Aoyama, he mostly hid in the kitchen screaming “KILL IT WITH FIRE!”

In the end, Tsuyu Asui flicked out her long frog tongue and ate it without a problem.

Of course, with a burnt carpet and a floor that resembled Swiss cheese, the dorms were far from looking presentable, so the cleaning process was pushed on for an hour.

By the time they were finally ready to greet their guests, they were all exhausted and ragged from stress (except Todoroki, who just woke up), not to mention wound up in anticipation. They stood at the entrance, a couple of people hiding as to surprise them. Everyone had party poppers and Aoyama and Hagakure were dangling up on the ceiling, courtesy of Uraraka, ready to flex their quirks and, for a lack of a better term,  _ flash _ the new arrivals.

Sure enough, after a few… hours of waiting, they heard three pairs of footsteps approaching. The doors swung open, slow and deliberate.

Everyone jumped out as the lights flickered on.

“WELC—” was about as far as they got.

The person that had been the closest to the door, Denki Kaminari, let out a strangled cry. A violent explosion of yellow electricity caught everyone’s attention as the nearby decorations were fried by sparks of gold and… blue?

Kaminari, in all his glory, was wriggling around in the arms of a small boy. The stranger had his captive in a subduing chokehold, and his eyes, they were hypnotic. Everyone was stuck in place by the iciness of his glare, and the smug, dangerous smirk on his face. No one dared move, and after he tightened his grip, Kaminari froze, eyes wide with what could only be described as sheer terror.

Then…

“Killua!”

Another young boy bounded in, this one far more childlike and friendly than the first.

Abruptly, the boy with the cold eyes, ‘Killua’, let go of his prey. Kaminari scrambled away, hands flying to his throat, and stared at the kid that had just walked in.

Killua brushed a lock of silver hair out of his cold blue eye. “Sorry, man. I don’t like being jumped.”

No one said anything for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quirk entries:

Name: Gon Freecss

Alias: Greed (Member of the hero team “The Hunters”)

Quirk: Jajanken. 

Alignment: Pro Hero

Stats:

Power A- can blast away anything in his path. Will use it on people.

Mobility B- Naturally fast and athletic.

Technique B- Knows how to employ strategies, but more often than not lets his emotions control his actions.

Intelligence C- Knowledgeable in some areas, but doesn’t think things through.

Charisma A- Has a magnetic personality.

Quirk analysis: Can input energy in his hand and deliver a punch, palm strike, or a finger slice with immense power. He can put all his power into the attack, or just some of it to enhance his strikes. Immense offensive ability that puts him on a level that would make All Might nod his head in appreciation. Though it seems to drain his energy, he’s very resilient and it takes a lot to make him back down. This does have its drawbacks though. He has little options in terms of defense, and can sometimes suffer the negative effects of that kind of explosive power. He seems to have developed it in a way that he can control its output.

Ultimate Moves:  **Rock** ; a megaton punch that he uses most frequently.  **Paper** ; an open palm that releases energy.  **Scissors** ; two fingers that slice like a sword through the enemy.

Costume: Simple, but recognizable. Very suited for combat, with gauntlets on both arms to lessen the kickback of his more powerful attacks.

  
  
  


Name: Killua Zoldyck

Alias: Volt Sterling (Member of the hero team “The Hunters”)

Quirk: Lightning

Alignment: Pro Hero

Stats:

Power A- Has natural strength combined with a deadly offense.

Mobility S- Can move faster than lightning.

Technique S- Displays skill far beyond his age, and can use a wide range of tactics.

Intelligence A- Is skilled at tactics, strategy, and analysis. Apparently sucks at math.

Charisma C- Often rude to strangers.

Quirk analysis: His Quirk is an electric type like Kaminari, but it has vastly different applications. He can convert his life force into lightning and control the output at will. He has a variety of techniques, and can set things on fire with a single spark. He can shock his opponents, deliver electricity enhanced blows, create a meteor strike, stun and knock out his enemies, and can temporarily enhance his speed and reflexes by sending electrical signals throughout his body. He is capable of running out of lightning, especially if he’s low on energy. He seems to be able to get around this because his power requires him to “recharge” himself, or building electricity from an outside source. He has stated that he is not immune to the pain of an electric shock. Overall, his Quirk is extremely versatile.

Ultimate Moves:  **Palm Strike** ; an electricity enhanced palm strike.  **Thunderbolt** ; a concentrated attack from above.  **Godspeed: Whirlwind** ; sends electrical signals through his brain to enhance his reflexes.  **Godspeed: Speed of Lightning** ; enhanced running speed, while keeping him aware of his actions.

Costume: Normal clothes for the most part, but he carries special equipment. Two yo-yos are attached to his arms that weigh more than 50 kg, which he casually swings around faster than the eye can see.

Other Notes: Has previously exhibited behaviors that a kid his age shouldn’t ever. Can transform his hands into claws that are sharper than any knife. Knows techniques that look like Quirks but aren’t, such as the Rhythm Echo. Impossibly fast reflex time. Heightened senses that outclass wild animals. Durability and endurance that his entire physicality doesn’t support. According to him, these are natural skills, all likely unrelated to his Quirk. Something isn’t right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, Gon and Killua are the only ones I’ve made entries for, but next chapter will introduce us to Kurapika’s (his nen is crazy complicated tbh).


	3. Just x Getting x Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something, and the end of something as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifty kudos and I’ll make a hunterpedia omake down the line.

The streets of Hosu were strangely crowded at nighttime. Most likely because it seemed to be a city chock full of hero agencies, support gear companies, even a news station. People rushing around, trying to get where they need to go, it all starts to blend together in a dry mixture of fuzzy and incomprehensible noises once you spend too long in it. It’s a nightmare trying to find anything, even more so when it’s three a.m. and everyone who isn’t a hero or homeless ought to be indoors.

One blonde young man in particular seemed to walk with an air of both focus and authority, in spite of his youthful appearance. This boy donned a sharp black suit that was unbuttoned at the blazer, his tie loose and his sleeves rolled up. With his outfit being somewhat disheveled, it gave the impression that he’d been getting his hands dirty over the last few hours. He could easily be mistaken for a CEO or FBI member or some other government official— again, this was in spite of his youthfulness.

He held a strange looking phone close to his ear, his eyes locked on one thing in particular like the scopes on a pair of rifles.

“The target should be headed right to the spot.” A voice on the other end of the line spoke rigidly into the phone.

“Understood.” The blonde confirmed, his tone just as stiff and stony. Then he hung up.

Kurapika marched on ahead, ignoring the biting, suffocatingly cold winds that threatened to push him back. He’s dealt with far worse. Training oneself to withstand everything the world could think to throw at you tended to do that.

Kurapika entered a back alley, hands in his pockets, where they were clenched into tight fists and the nails cut into his palms. Any second now, it would be time, any second. He needed this.

Sure enough, he felt a spike of malicious intent behind him, and promptly tilted his head to the side. A crossbow bolt flew by his ear, missing by only a centimeter, and then glancing harshly off the brick wall in front of him with a loud _clang_.

He barely reacted when he heard a guffaw from the entrance of the alley, his assailant obviously caught off guard.

The Kurta spun on his heel, and summoned his chains. For now, he only needed to subdue and capture. All his chains had some degree of telekinetic connection to his mind, regardless of whatever abilities they happen to have. He could simply wrap them up, and they’d be powerless, completely at his mercy. Not that he had any mercy left to spare.

The attacker was hidden in the shadows under a hood of some sort. Kurapika needed no time at all to formulate a plan of attack.

The stranger shouted, “Who the hell’re you?”

Five feet six inches, female, aged thirty one to thirty four. Most likely smokes, and is out of breath for whatever reason. Not that he needed to know any of that, but it was certainly a habit he didn’t think he should try and break.

Kurapika didn’t respond to her question. Instead, he rushed her.

She reacted appropriately, firing arrow after arrow at him desperately, and yet he dodged every time. He ran in a zigzag pattern, so there was no way she was getting a clear shot. Once he was close enough, he latched onto her clunky weapon and twisted it out of her hands, and it fell away from her uselessly.

She took a step back, and her hands and feet were suddenly surrounded in blinding, sickly green light. A punch was thrown, and while he could have sidestepped, he needed to be sure of something. So he caught her fist in his hand with ease.

Beneath the shadows of her hood, her eyes blew wide open. “ _What_?! But how? You shouldn’t even be able to move!”

So it’s not Nen. Just a quirk.

Kurapika roughly pulled off her hood, and took in her dark, shrouded eyes and pale reddish hair. And the blonde could have _sworn_ he saw a hint of recognition in those same eyes, but it was quickly replaced by dread. In one swift motion, he knocked her off balance and flipped her onto her stomach, his hand on her back to keep her pinned down.

Before she could start to struggle, he summoned his weapons on his fingers. Less than a second later, she was wrapped head to toe in silver chains, arms pinned to her side, legs tied together, barely able to move with how tightly she was bound. She let out a pathetic grunt and feebly tried to break free, but Kurapika merely held her in place, her strength absolutely no match for his at all.

The young Kurta’s voice was icy and harsh. “You don’t know what you’ve gotten into, girl. Now what’s your name?”

She glared at him over her shoulder, but quickly gave in once he glared right back.

“Emi Hikari.” She muttered.

“Alright Emi,” there was the sound of a tiny blade being drawn, “you are going to tell me everything you know.”

Emi scoffed derisively, unbelieving, “And just how do you know that?”

Technically, he wasn’t supposed to do this, but regardless, he needs answers. So he channeled his energy and focused.

His veins began to boil, heart drumming painfully loud. Simmering hot blood rushed behind his eyes, burning and stinging as stars dancing across his vision. Every muscle in his body went tense, and rage, pure rage, hot and powerful and _exhilarating_ , poured from his every being.

His eyes flickered. Behind the contact lenses, his pupils shifted, silver lighting up into scarlet like heated steel in a furnace.

Emi Hikaru suddenly shivered as she felt a spike of power from behind, and began to fear for her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You two are really pros?!” Kirishima exclaimed unbelievingly. “But you’re younger than we are!”

The shorter of the young boys, who earlier had introduced himself as Gon, glanced over at his partner before giving an awkward shrug.

They both sat cross legged on the couch, leaning tiredly on each other as if providing one another a source of support. They were about the same age, about two or so years younger than the rest of the class. Gon was bouncing excitedly and smiling at all the new faces, whereas the other one, Killua, responded to everyone’s attempts to greet him with a disinterested eyebrow raise.

Izuku had so many questions, about their quirks, their statuses as pros, their quirks, their other teammates, and of course, their quirks, but didn’t want to overwhelm them after their long journey, so he decided to just ask about it later. Didn’t stop him from absentmindedly looking around the area to see where he left his notebook.

His biggest question was obviously: how could kids so young be heroes? Typically, it’s illegal for anyone under fifteen to participate in official hero training, with only a few exceptions made here and there. If the kid skipped a grade, or if the growth of their quirk had been stunted for whatever reason, then it almost always took an inordinate amount of paperwork just to make it legal. Which just begs the question; how is it that two kids that look no older than thirteen not only be pros, but already have experience under their belt? Based on what Aizawa mentioned about the people they were hosting, these kids had seen more action than any of the kids in Class 1-A had within their school year. 

The cat eyed one in particular seemed to act and move a little older than he actually was; glancing around the area with askance, wearily skiving off any long winded inquiries he didn’t want to answer, and boldly speaking to his seniors in a way that was both disrespectful and demanding of respect itself. And he held himself in a way that made him seem both unpredictable and dangerous, and quiet and bored. At the moment, he reminded Izuku of a wild lynx that had broken into the dorms and was now just chilling on the couch without a care in the world.

“Tch, how can a bunch of brats like you already be pros?” Kacchan demanded, as forcefully as usual. “If anyone should be a pro before high school, it’s me!”

This time, Killua did speak. “Where we come from, age doesn’t matter in the slightest, nor does any prior training you’ve had or don’t have.” He smirked carelessly, his cobalt eyes sparking with a hint of amusement. “And you, sir, I can already tell you wouldn’t have what it takes.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY—?!” Kacchan began, but Izuku cut him off.

“What do you mean?”

Gon looked like he wanted to say something, but one “keep your mouth shut” glance from Killua was enough to convince him to stay quiet, though he made a point of sinking into the couch dejectedly.

“There’s a special test you have to take to earn your license. It’s open to anyone willing to try, though less people than expected end up going through with it.” He put his hands behind his head and leaned back. “It involves a series of brutal trials that eliminate the wannabes, either by making them fail, forcing them to admit defeat, or just killing them.”

What?

Everyone’s heart stopped for a second, and they all looked at Killua as if wondering if he had said what he just said, mouths open and eyes wide with horror.

Killua either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he purged on. “If you have the necessary skills to pass the test, you’re granted a license. That’s it.”

After a minute of silence, Gon finally piped up. “For our first test, we had to run for two days straight!”

“TWO DAYS?!” Everyone shouted.

“Hang on.” Todoroki, who had been taking refuge near the back of the room, inserted himself into the conversation. “There are supposed to be four of you. Where are the other two?”

Gon answered, “Kurapika and Leorio are both handling their own business, by order of Nedzu!”

“Meanwhile, the two of us are here to help all of you guys out with training and stuff.”

They spoke in tandem like they were used to explaining things together. Izuku supposed that they probably have to deal with a bunch of questions on a daily basis.

Also, Izuku couldn’t help but notice something. Todoroki was staring hard at Killua from the corner that he took refuge in, not in a bad way, but in an appraising way, like he had his own questions he wanted to ask. Killua himself had shot him dirty looks in return every now and then, but was otherwise engaged with Gon. Izuku made a mental note to talk to Todoroki later and see what was up.

Once everyone had exhausted their questions and Gon and Killua mentioned something about having to meet up with Leorio early in the morning, Uraraka took the time to show them to their guest rooms. Strangely though, they insisted on staying in the same room, and even went through a round of Rock Paper Scissors to see who would be the first to take the floor. They were obviously kids, but not in the sense that they were childish. They seemed to be normal around each other, but looking at them separately, they were miles away from any sort of average Joes.

But Izuku didn’t feel uneasy around them like he thought he would. Of course, he was expecting to feel excited, considering they were going to be hosting a team of pros, but given what they knew about these heroes, he wasn’t sure if he would be nervous in a good way or a bad way. So many questions, and so little he already knew.

It wasn’t until around two in the morning that he decided that he should be careful what he wishes for.

He’d been not-so-peacefully dozing off into a sort of half asleep stupor, wondering if he’d receive another dream about One For All and its users, when a sudden weight on the edge of his bed made him startle awake.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over his feet.

Killua was hovering over him.

“ _SON OF A—!_ ”

The student nearly screamed as he jolted out of bed and landed harshly on the floor, face first.

In the dark of night, he didn’t initially recognize the intruder, only barely registering it as Killua when he looked back up at the form that was still standing on his bed. For a brief moment, when he was on the floor, disoriented from exhaustion, he felt his body lock up in fear; every muscle seemed to shut itself off as his heart jumped and his skin crawled. If those icy orbs were unnerving in the brightness of the setting sun, then they were scary as all hell when the lights were off. It felt like looking into the eyes of a panther, and it terrified him more than any kid’s eyes should’ve.

“I was going to ask if you were awake, but looks like there’s no need.” Killua deadpanned, his voice a little too naturally quiet.

“W-Wh— what the… h-how—?” Izuku sputtered, “how did you get in here?!”

“You should probably lock your doors.” The younger boy responded casually.

“What does that even _mean_?!”

“Keep your voice down. You’ll wake up the whole damn country.”

When the boy’s outlined figure jumped off the bed, it was surprising when the impact of his landing made no noise whatsoever.

“Come with me.”

Izuku didn’t say anything, because Killua’s tone had suddenly dipped into a disturbingly serious one. It was creepy how such a small boy could sound so forceful.

When the greenette still said nothing, Killua merely grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and hauled him out the open door. The lights were still off, so the ominous vibes the pro was giving off shot up like a rocket.

“What are we—?”

“ _Shh!_ ”

They arrived at the lounge before long, though at that point, Izuku had been dragged around so thoroughly that he didn’t immediately recognize the situation.

Sitting on the couch was All Might, his scraggly, bony form making him look like some sort of ghoul, especially since the only light was coming from a small lamp nearby. He was hunched over in what the successor knew was his “thinking” posture, recognizable by the slump of his shoulders, shoulders that carried half a lifetime of heavy burdens.

Next to him was Gon. He didn’t look particularly tense, but there was an anxious twitch in his fingers and feet, as he sat cross legged on the couch with his hands on his feet, like a small kid waiting for mysterious news from their parents.

Another man, one Izuku didn’t recognize, was collapsed in a leather chair, the professionalism of his navy blue suit and tie clashing with the tired, casual way he leaned back into his seat. He looked somewhat old, but somehow it was obvious that he was pro as well. The briefcase he had at his feet was propped against his leg.

“Young Midoriya.”

Izuku stood up a little straighter after being addressed by the Symbol of Peace, the tension in the atmosphere suddenly making him feel a little ill.

“Y-Yes, sir?”

What came next sounded like an executioner’s blade dropping more than it did someone speaking human words.

“There is something we must discuss with you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Name** : Kurapika

**Alias** : Guillotine

**Quirk** : Chains

**Alignment** : Pro Hero

**Stats** :

**Power** A- Has many different offensive options.

**Mobility** B- Is both fast and reactive.

**Technique** A- Is a skilled tactician.

**Intelligence** S- Genius level IQ.

**Charisma** B- Is good at leading.

**Quirk Analysis** : He can summon chains on his fingers and use them as weapons. He has five in total, each of them having a different ability. The chain on his thumb can heal wounds by transferring his life force to someone else. The chain on his middle finger can bind his enemies in unbreakable bounds, though he has yet to truly use this ability (his chains  _ can _ be broken, but he is apparently able to simply summon them back). The chain on his ring finger is used for finding things, whether it be an object, or the truth. The chain on Kurapika's little finger can only be used while his eyes are scarlet. When used, the chain will pierce through the victim's chest and wrap around their heart. Once the chain is in place, Kurapika will set two conditions, which the victim has to follow. If they don't follow these conditions, the chain will crush their heart, instantly killing them. The chain on his index finger has yet to be used. 

Can enter a state in which his eyes turn scarlet and his abilities are all enhanced. He refuses to speak about this part of his quirk. We’ve been informed that it is for personal reasons. He may be similar to Todoroki.

Ultimate moves unknown.

**Costume** : A simple white sweatsuit under a long blue robe. He carries a bokken with him for close combat. He also carries a variety of knives and other bladed weapons, as well as a gun (scary!).

**Other notes** : He had no surname and becomes reclusive when asked about his personal life, especially when it’s about before his career. Has mentioned having a personal goal to move towards, but didn’t elaborate beyond that. He’s seeming more and more like Todoroki, but there’s something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank you all for your support so far. I won’t let you guys down with this!


	4. Acute x Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is growing, as is the peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think the training exercises should be!

“How the hell did this even happen?” Leorio demanded.

He peered past the privacy curtain and over at the occupant of the hospital bed. The man lying in the cot had wounds that he had never seen before in his life. Dark bruises speckled his chest and arms, all in various stages of healing. Sickly shades of different colors made his skin look like some sort of fucked up piece of abstract art; blood red, hues of blue and violet, black, green, yellow, you name it. Each bruise had a strange circular shape.

The woman next to Leorio, clad in a hot pink leather spandex suit and cloaked in a white cape, shook her head despairingly. “I don’t know. I found him on the sidewalk, close to passing out. He was in so much pain, he couldn’t even speak properly.”

The med student frowned, frustrated. “Then I’ll just have to ask him a few questions when he wakes up. Bastard better tell me how the shit he managed to get into this position.”

There was a movement beside him, low at his waist. He turned to see a small elderly lady rolling up in a spinning chair, her gray hair collected into a bun at the back of her head.

Recovery Girl sighed, “I’m afraid you may have to wait until tomorrow morning for that. He’s going to be out of it for a while after I use my quirk.”

Leorio almost clicked his tongue, only to quickly remind himself that he was in the presence of an elder, and he should try and be polite. Kurapika would give him a smack on the ear again. “Stupid ass… ugh. That’s fine, I guess. I got the pictures, and I ran every test in the book. There ain’t seem to be nothing else I can do until he’s conscious, anyway.”

“That’s good, I suppose.” Recovery Girl wheeled herself so that she was standing over the man, leaned down, and pecked him on the nose. Sure enough, a few seconds later there was a faint, pale green light and a calming aroma of aloe emanating from the injured person’s wounds. Man, if he had a power like that, he could’ve gotten into med school so much sooner.

What was strange was that the bruises were so spread out, and of the exact same size, so it was obviously not from some sort of accident. They looked almost like bullet wounds, but without the bullets. But he wasn’t wearing any body armor or bulletproof gear, and no one found anything like that on the site.

The old heroine grabbed him by the sleeve of his blazer, staring him down. He felt a chill when he looked her in the eye, realizing that she had an absurd amount of strength for someone her age.

“You should get some rest. You look stressed.”

He let out a mirthless laugh. “Since when is a med student  _ not _ stressed? It’s practically in our job description.”

She laughed as well, and it also sounded tired. “I hear that, boy. They should at least make some sort of warning. ‘May increase your levels of cortisol’, or something like that.”

“But damn,” he muttered, “what am I supposed to do about this bullcrap?”

“I’m not sure, honey.” Recovery Girl rolled away, eyes cast down. “But you still need to sleep. Take that empty cot over there.

“I gotta meet up with my friends first. It’ll be a while, but I’ll be back soon enough.”

To be honest, he can’t remember the last time he slept for more than four hours. It always seemed like he was dealing with  _ something _ . Training for the Hunter Exam, med school, the Election, and now this pile of crap! He can’t catch a break!

“Very well then.” The nurse gave him a small handful of what looked like fruit gummies. “Since you clearly haven’t been eating right. Vending machines these days, why can’t they sell healthy food?”

“What are…?”

“Just some vitamins.” She answered. “Now go on your way. I need some beauty sleep of my own as well.”

“Beauty sleep? But you’re an old ha—”

He was swiftly interrupted by a sharp pain in his gut as Recovery Girl introduced her fist to his stomach. Yep, way too much strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku could feel his hands shaking violently, but he balled them into fists in order to hide his ever accumulating anxiety.

The smallest of the males in the room, Gon-san, gave him a bright and encouraging smile. “You don’t have to be scared, Izuku!”

Well, he failed.

All Might’s sunken eyes pierced into his own dark green. His mentor had always been a source of comfort and reassurance, but now Izuku’s gut churned even worse, because the poor man was so tired and broken and defeated, and it felt as though a single touch would send him crumbling to ash, then swept away into the harsh winter winds. He looked more worn down than ever, and that was saying something considering he constantly looked like a dried up mummy that was missing its bandages. His face was so pale and waxy that he could easily pass for one, and his constant slouch was more prominent than ever before.

Killua-san spoke up, looking far more serious and solemn than any kid his age should be. “We should probably get it all out there.”

The man in the suit jolted upright, and it was only now that Izuku noticed that he, too, looked rather tired. “We can’t just dump all that shit on him, his brain will explode.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Killua-san dismissed, “he’s not Gon.”

“Hey!”

By the looks of it, Killua-san seemed to currently be taking charge of the meeting, even more so than All Might. Which only increased Izuku’s nerves.

“That idiot over there in the suit is called Leorio Palidiknight, he’s one of us Hunters.”

Oh, he heard of him. Apparently, Leorio was the oldest of The Hunters, and served them best as a combat medic. His quirk, like all the others, was unknown, but hopefully he can ask questions about them later. Because honestly, Izuku has a feeling that he’ll have a lot of questions by the time all this is over.

Killua-san glanced over at All Might, his gaze darkening by the second as the former Number One grew more and more confused and squirmed under the little boy’s stare. Then there was a cough of realization, and All Might shifted forward to talk to Izuku.

“Young Midoriya… what do you know of other worlds?”

That… was out of the blue. Other worlds? What was he talking about? What does all this secrecy have to do with other worlds? It’s not as though such a concept exists, right?

“Um, well, I know that some quirk theorists think that our powers come from spaces across time, and that there are universes parallel to our own with abilities that rival our own, but...” In truth, the very concept was interesting to learn about, so he spent an unhealthy amount of time looking into it. He’s heard of places beyond this current world, ones where many things thought to be impossible existed, just as superpowers were thought to be fantastical. Flying men and women were thought of as impossible, super strength was seen as the stuff of comic books.

He wondered if there could also be worlds in which quirks didn’t exist at all. Who would he have become if he had grown up in a place where everyone was ordinary like he used to be. But the idea was simply absurd. He wrote it off as wishful thinking a very long time ago. There was just no way.

He continued with his train of thought, “But that theory was thrown out the window a long time ago. It was considered ‘absurd’ and ‘an idea made by a team of crackpots’, so to speak.” And he couldn’t exactly disagree. I mean, who would actually believe any of that—

“Well, it’s actually true, my boy.”

_ What _ .

“Or, the idea of other worlds is true. That theory itself is entirely incorrect. Right for the wrong reasons, as they say.”

_ Why. _

Freaking  _ why _ .

Killua-san takes a deep breath, and Izuku steels himself for whatever is going to happen next.

“We come from a different world. One where there are no heroes, but there  _ is _ this organization of elite mercenaries and adventurers that are called Hunters. We don’t save people, we go about our own journeys without laws restraining us. None of us have quirks, but we are capable of learning a special spiritual power called Nen.”

“I… what?”

He’s already lost. But for some reason, the part about them not having quirks stuck out most. It was insane, really. He saw Killua grab Kaminari in less time than it takes to blink. How can that  _ not _ be a quirk? And if they don’t have quirks, then what is it they have? This “Nen” power? And Hunters aren’t just a team, they’re a whole bunch of people?

“But what we need to talk about,” Killua-san continued, either ignoring or not noticing Izuku’s obvious bewilderment, “is the looming threat that you and your heroes face.”

Now if the hero in training was tense before,  _ this _ was certainly a cause for anxiety. He seriously almost  _ heard _ the moment his brain stopped working and crashed like an outdated computer.

All Might jumped in. “Everyone in this room, Principal Nedzu, and the one member of their team that is not here are the only ones who know the finer details.”

Could it be… is it All For One? That’s the only possible explanation, right? Or maybe a threat on the rise, one that’s unprecedented? That would be a good reason as to why no one knows about this.

“C-Could it be… this threat comes from another world too.”

Leorio-san nodded. “Sharp kid.”

Killua took over once more. “It’s been causing havoc for weeks now. We’re going to give you a file overviewing all the damage that’s been caused in the past sixteen to seventeen days.”

Seventeen days?! How long has all this been happening for?

“But the main reason we decided to inform you is because we’re going to ask you an important favor.”

Gon-san suddenly stood up on the couch, his feet bouncing up and down on the soft cushions. “You need to help us stealth train the students of UA!”

Stealth train? Like, training without the other person knowing that you’re training them? Is that even possible?

“Young Killua, Young Gon, and their teammates are going to help the others in your class during training exercises. Your job is to help them in any way you can think of. Your analysis notebooks should provide them with all the knowledge they need, as will your critical thinking skills. Gon-san in particular will need your assistance.”

“Quit being so mean!”

Izuku nodded. Whatever this new threat was, it was something All Might entrusted his disciple to take on and defeat. He won’t let his mentor down, and he won’t let The Hunters down either.

Just then, Leorio-san’s phone buzzed loudly. He jumped at the sudden noise before retrieving it from his pocket. When he saw the message that had been sent to him, the small eyes behind his glasses widened with an unidentifiable mix of emotions.

“Guys, we need to pick up Kurapika. He says that he may have something big.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all these chapters are so short, but a lot of planning is going into the overall story. Slow and steady, as they say.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand, there we go. Stay tuned, I’m coming up with hero names and “quirk” names for my boys.


End file.
